


The True Meaning of XXXmas

by elithewho



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Blow Jobs, Candy Canes, Christmas, Comeplay, Dry Humping, Embarrassment, Face-Fucking, Facials, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Fixation, Premature Ejaculation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elithewho/pseuds/elithewho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barba gets into the Christmas spirit in a surprising way and Sonny finds it very distracting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The True Meaning of XXXmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [headbuttingbears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/headbuttingbears/gifts).



> I know that Christmas is over so this fic is no longer in season, but #yolo

Sonny felt like he was going insane. How was it that nobody else seemed to notice the downright obscene and pornographic display being put on by Barba, of all people? Everyone else was quietly working, apparently unaffected by Barba absolutely fellating a candy cane. There were no other words for it. And Sonny couldn’t look away.

Sucking. Rolling it around his mouth. More sucking. Mouth puckered like a kiss. Moving the candy cane in and out while sucking. What the fuck.

Sonny shifted uncomfortably and looked over at Rollins. Was she really not seeing this? She looked… bored. She kept checking her phone. Sonny stared down at the case file he was supposed to be reading. The words all blurred together. He glanced back at Barba, clearly concentrating hard on his paperwork and his candy cane cock sucking, a little furrow of concentration between his brows. Sonny swallowed thickly. How long did he have to sit here, in abject torture?

Because he was uncomfortable, that was it. It was just too weirdly sexual. Some kind of sexual harassment in the work place, probably. It was… not arousing. At all. It couldn’t possibly be, Sonny wasn’t into guys. Those weird sex dreams about guys didn’t mean anything, they were just dreams. He couldn’t control his dreams. The fact that they were almost always about Barba didn’t mean anything either. Just his brain throwing random things together. Like sex and Barba. Totally unrelated things. OK, maybe part of that was a lie. The sex dreams were always about Barba.

Either way, there was absolutely nothing arousing about Barba sucking on that candy cane like it was going to shoot peppermint flavored jizz. The fact that Sonny had been sporting a raging boner for the past twenty minutes was due to… stress? Maybe?

Just at that moment, Barba pulled the candy cane out of his mouth with a wet pop. Sonny felt sweat prickle his forehead and his groin tighten painfully. Yeah, not arousing at all, not one little bit. It was a struggle not to moan out loud as Barba licked the side of the candy cane obscenely and then slide it back in his mouth, tongue flashing out to lick the edge of his wet lips.

“Carisi? You there?”

Sonny whipped his head around. He had totally not been staring open mouthed at Barba. Rollins was looking at him with slight concern. Sonny shut his mouth and cleared his throat.

“Sorry… uh, zoned out for a second there.”

He went back to pretending to do his work, trying to will away the flush that he felt engulfing his face. Barba was still completely absorbed with his own work, he hadn’t even looked up or paused in his obscene assault of an innocent candy cane. Sonny was definitely not thinking about his mouth and how it tasted. Like peppermint. There was probably a whole candy cane melted in there. Sonny would get a tooth ache just kissing him. 

Kissing him? Sonny did not think about kissing guys. It was not a thing that happened. He did not think about Barba’s lips sliding over his, the hot, wet inside of his mouth, the tingle of peppermint on his tongue. Sonny leaned forward, hunched over the table. He didn’t know how he was going to stand up without thoroughly embarrassing himself.

There was a faint snap. Sonny looked up. Barba had bitten off the end of the candy cane. Oh, thank God. Thank Jesus and Mary and Joseph. Barba nibbled on the bite in his mouth and then went right back to sucking the remaining cane. With what seemed like more spit than was strictly necessary. Meanwhile, Sonny’s mouth was upsettingly dry. He tried to swallow and found it difficult.

This was absurd. Sonny was not 12-years-old anymore, popping a boner in class when he looked at a pretty girl. He should be able to control his body. He was a grown man. What was wrong with him. Sonny stared hard at the report in front of him, reading the words but not taking them in at all, trying his best to ignore the faint slurping sounds. He was concentrating so hard that a bright pinging sound nearly made him jump out of his skin. Rollins gave him a look as if to say _“Really?”_ as she checked her phone. Sonny fiddled with the folder in front of him, not looking in Barba’s direction at all.

“We’re needed back at the station,” Rollins said and Sonny was so relieved he could have kissed her. Now all he had to do was escape without anyone noticing his hard-on. He could do it. He’d had years of practice in junior high, it had just been awhile. And his erection was already starting to soften. Everything was good.

Everything was… not good. Sonny stood up way too quickly, too determined to get out the door. He held the folder in front of his body awkwardly and suddenly wished he could just jump out the window instead. Rollins was looking at him like he was completely insane. Which… didn’t feel inaccurate.

Sonny looked sideways at Barba who had blessedly stopped sucking so erotically on that evil candy cane. He was looking at Sonny with an expression of thoughtful confusion, as if to say _“What the fuck?”_ Sonny blushed bright red. He needed to leave right away.

Luckily he could do that, walking stiffly and awkwardly after Rollins, completely unable to return Barba’s brief goodbye.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Rollins asked after the door had shut behind them.

“Uh… I might be coming down with something, I don’t know,” Sonny said lamely, rubbing the back of his neck like he really was a kid caught with his hand in the proverbial cookie jar.

Rollins glared at him sideways, seemingly not convinced. Sonny ignored her. He was more concerned with Barba and how none of that should have happened. He felt weird and feverish. This couldn’t be happening. He did not just get a boner over a guy. That he works with. Who is his sort of superior. Who would be mean and bossy in the sack, probably. Which shouldn’t be hot, not to Sonny, who was supposed to be totally straight. Or so he had long assumed. It was all very confusing now. Clearly, Sonny needed time to think about all this. And that wasn’t going to happen when he had a job to do.

 

Sonny was so distracted for the rest of the day, it was a wonder he got anything done at all. He was so wound up and so desperate for the solitude of his apartment, where he could just think, he didn’t even notice how hungry he was until he was almost home. Sonny groaned, thinking back to the contents of his fridge and how woefully empty it was. He stopped at the corner store for something greasy and terrible for him, but at least it was food. At the counter, he was distracted all over again by the shelves of candy canes stacked right next to the register, all gleaming merrily in their red and white plastic packages. Sonny felt his stomach tighten and his mouth water. On impulse, he grabbed a box and threw it in with the rest of his food.

He felt like an idiot when he finally got home and ravenously devoured his dinner, whatever it had been, he couldn’t even remember because the candy canes were right there. Sonny didn’t even like candy canes. He had nothing against them, really, but as far as candy went… His palms itched nervously. And what in the hell was he so worked up about? It was just candy, for Christ’s sake. It was just the exact candy Barba had been practically deep throating in his office while other people were trying to work like it wasn’t a totally weird and distractingly erotic thing to do. 

Sonny snapped open a beer and continued to stare at the box of candy canes like it was a case that needed to be solved. So, what’s the evidence. Sonny was quite sure he was straight up until now, but the gay sex dreams that left him with raging erections begged to differ. And his proclivities, so to speak, seemed zeroed in on one person in particular. Someone he worked with. Great. He glared at the candy canes like they had done him personal harm. And in a way, they had.

Sonny drained his beer and thought, _“Fuck it.”_ He grabbed the stupid box and ripped off the cellophane with fumbling fingers, pulling out a candy cane so roughly that it snapped in a few places. When he peeled off the plastic, bits of it fell on the table with a clatter and a little cloud of pulverized peppermint flakes. Sonny licked the red and white dust off his fingers. He groaned, the taste going straight to his groin like a goddamn Pavlovian response. And that was just a little taste. Sonny popped one of the broken pieces in his mouth, filling his senses with sweet peppermint. Sonny leaned back, the taste bringing him right back to that morning, Barba’s obscenely shiny mouth, his lips curled around the smooth shaft, moving back and forth.

Fuck. Sonny needed to not be sitting in his kitchen, palming his hard-on through his slacks. Instead, he gathered up the box and half-eaten candy and collapsed on his bed, absurdly glad that he didn’t have a roommate and didn’t have to explain himself to anyone but Jesus, who he was sure would be very disappointed in him.

But Sonny wasn’t thinking about Jesus at all as he unbuckled his belt and slipped his hand into his slacks, groaning and arching his hips into the friction. There was no room in his head to consider the pathetic nature of the situation or how totally gay it was, because he was sucking on the rest of the candy cane, thinking about Barba in all the ways he hadn’t allowed himself to think before. Barba’s wet, warm mouth, tasting of peppermint. He’d be rough, dominant, he had to be. He’d kiss Sonny hard, push him against the wall and hold him place, even as Sonny squirmed and bucked against him. Sonny would be gasping, moaning weakly as Barba bit at his lips and then maybe his neck, yes, kiss down his throat gentle at first and then suck roughly, leaving a mark. And only when Sonny is good and worked up, really just a groaning, begging mess, Barba would make him get down on his knees. Sonny would still taste the peppermint from Barba’s mouth as he pressed his face into the front of his trousers, nuzzled his hard-on, moaning stupidly because he was too fumbling and nervous to even work open Barba’s pants. Barba would chuckle and pet his hair, which was a mess by now, and then finally get his dick out. Sonny would be no good at cock sucking, he’d be sloppy and overeager, Barba would have to hold his head still so he could thrust into his mouth, slow at first, and then hard and rough, making Sonny choke and gag, spit dribbling down his chin. He’d make such a mess out of it that Barba would pull out when he was about to come and spill all over Sonny face, big messy globs on his cheeks and into his wet, open mouth…

Sonny came all over his stomach with a groan, crunching the last bit of candy cane between his teeth as he tensed and shuddered. Sonny lay there, staring at the ceiling as the little bits of candy melted on the back of his tongue. His whole mouth was cool and minty, but the rest of him was flushed and hot. He looked down at himself and the sticky mess on his stomach, wondering when his life had come to this. It was probably time to admit that he wasn’t entirely straight. Sonny pulled off the rest of his clothes and headed for the shower, but not before setting the box of candy canes on his bedside table. He felt hot with shame at the thought, but he knew he was going to be using them again in the very near future.

 

Sonny felt disturbingly like a naughty child waiting for the stern parent to yell at them as he stood in Barba’s office. OK, so Sonny fucked up. It happens. He’d already gotten the business from Sergeant Benson, and really, hearing it all again from Barba, especially Barba, was just too much.

Because really, Sonny had burned through that box of candy canes before he even knew it. In fact, he’d enjoyed the last one in the pack that very morning. He really wished he could stop thinking about it so vividly as Barba glared at him.

“So,” Barba began, already intensely aggravated and Sonny fought the urge to hang his head in shame. “Do you realize how much OT I’ve had to pull for this case alone? And now you’re telling me it was all for nothing?”

“I’m- I’m sorry,” Sonny said, trying to sound like a mature adult and not a petulant teenager.

“Sorry doesn’t fix my case, Detective,” Barba cut in, voice rising to a shout. 

Sonny felt his face burn. It should absolutely not be so arousing, getting yelled at. He dropped his head, unable to keep looking Barba in the face. He heard Barba sigh in irritation and stalk back behind his desk.

Sonny heard a faint crinkle of cellophane. His mouth went instantly dry. He dared not look up, but somehow his neck was tilting without permission from his brain. Barba was unwrapping a candy cane with quick, absent minded fingers, still looking deeply irritated. Sonny blushed. The hot tingling that had started in his groin when Barba yelled at him was spreading. Barba popped the end of the candy cane into his mouth and began sucking. This was bad. Very bad. Sonny had the urge to pull at his collar like he was an old cartoon character, but he felt suddenly way too hot.

“What the hell are you doing?” The words were out Sonny’s mouth before he could stop them. He desperately wished he could grab them back into his stupid mouth as Barba stared at him for a second, clearly taken aback. The glistening end of the candy cane that had previously been rolling around Barba’s mouth hung a millimeter from his shiny wet lip. It was mesmerizing. And short lived.

“I’m sorry, what?” he said, eyes narrowing.

“The candy – the fucking candy canes. Why are you always eating candy canes?” Sonny gestured wildly, wishing uselessly that he could will away his blush.

Barba continued to glare at him for a moment before smirking and saying, “You do realize it’s Christmas, right?”

“Yeah, yeah, thanks for reminding me,” Sonny muttered, feeling like a dumb teenager again and hating how Barba’s mocking arrogance was making the situation in his pants worse and not better.

Sonny watched mutely as Barba walked toward him, slow and almost swaggering, still with that irritating crooked grin. He fought the urge to fidget, scowling at himself for being pathetic and, God, he should not feel so small when Barba was shorter than him and that also shouldn’t turn him on so much.

“Does it, uh, bother you?” Barba asked, faux-casually, as he advanced. When he stood in front of Sonny, he pushed the candy cane back in his mouth, mockingly.

Sonny tried to laugh, like it was ridiculous. He wasn’t sure how successfully he pulled it off.

“It’s just – weird,” Sonny managed, but he faltered when Barba twirled the candy cane around his mouth and pulled it out with a faint but audible pop.

“Weird,” Barba repeated and gave the candy cane a small lick. 

“Do you – want a taste?” Barba said softly, and he could say it softly because he was standing that close. Sonny could only stare at him, jaw hanging open. It seemed impossible that this was really happening.

That sense of surreality did not diminish as Barba held the candy cane out to him slowly, very slowly. Sonny had what felt like a lifetime to turn tail and run if he wanted to, but he didn’t. He stayed still as statue, unable to even close his mouth as the candy cane got closer. Barba was still smirking like this was all a big joke. When the candy finally touched Sonny’s bottom lip very lightly, his tongue automatically darted out to taste it. He groaned without meaning to, without even knowing he was doing it, knees going weak as he wondered who was making such a tortured, pathetically horny sound.

The next thing he knew, Barba was pushing Sonny against the wall with one hand fisting the front of his shirt, pushing the candy cane so far into Sonny’s mouth that he tasted cellophane. Sonny moaned as he sucked obediently on the candy, but he couldn’t roll it around his mouth like he usually would because Barba was in control, pushing it hard against his lower lip, shoving it deep into the back of his throat. Sonny gagged a little and then whimpered as Barba pulled the candy out and leaned in close.

“Be quiet, you idiot,” he whispered, low and threatening and Sonny tried to stifle his urge to moan again.

Barba was flush against Sonny now, practically pinning him to the wall, still gripping his shirtfront so hard he was sure to leave a fist sized circle of wrinkles. When Barba kissed him, it seemed the primary intent was to stifle Sonny’s moaning, because at the same moment, Barba inserted his knee between Sonny’s legs and Sonny couldn’t help but thrust up against him, Barba’s mouth swallowing his sounds. Barba tasted just like Sonny imagined, which wasn’t exactly surprising. The peppermint tickled the back of his throat as Barba licked deep into his mouth, teeth grazing his lip. Sonny thrust unevenly, unable to stop grinding against Barba’s leg once he had started. Barba seemed content to let him until he pulled back, untangling his fist from Sonny’s shirt and taking a wrist in each hand. Sonny wondered dimly where the candy cane had gone.

“Ever been fucked by a man, Detective?” Barba muttered hotly against his neck.

Sonny could only answer in moans, which seemed to be all the answer Barba needed. Sonny could actually feel him smirk. He felt Barba’s hand glide up his body, leaving a trail of burning warmth and stroked the side of his overheated face. 

“If you can’t be still and quiet, I’m going to gag you with your tie and cuff you with your own handcuffs,” he said firmly. 

With that, Sonny was coming in his pants, rutting ungraciously against Barba’s leg and gasping briefly before Barba’s hand clamped over his mouth, holding in his desperate groans. Sonny sagged against him, truly pinned to the wall as he breathed heavily into Barba’s hand before it fell away and he dropped his head forward onto Barba’s shoulder. He was very quickly going hot with shame, because Jesus Christ, he had never done that before, come in his pants like a horny teenager, even when he was an actual horny teenager and fooling around with a girl for the first time. 

“Really, Detective?” he heard Barba sneer and Sonny found it impossible to lift his head because then he might see the derision on the other man’s face. “You trash my case and then you ruin my pants?”

“I’m sorry, OK?” Sonny mumbled into Barba’s shirt. His nose was full of expensive cologne and a touch of sweat.

“Are you?” Barba said sternly and grabbed Sonny by the scruff of his neck, jerking up his head so that Sonny had to look him in the face. Sonny fidgeted nervously, hating himself for it and for the sticky dampness pressed against Barba’s leg. Barba was still hard, poking into Sonny’s hip.

_“Are you?”_ Barba repeated with more emphasis and Sonny had to look him in the eye, seeing a dark, predatory hardness. Sonny nodded too quickly, Barba’s fingers still threaded through his hair.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m- I’m sorry,” Sonny stuttered stupidly as Barba considered him.

Barba hummed in apparent thought, running a hand down Sonny’s front. Sonny swallowed thickly, trying hard not to squirm. When Barba slipped his hand under his belt and into his boxer briefs, Sonny actually yelped as long, calloused fingers scraped against oversensitive skin. He felt Barba’s finger graze roughly over the slick head of his cock and then pulled his hand out, now wet and obscenely shiny. Barba pressed his sticky fingers against Sonny’s open mouth and Sonny recoiled despite himself, the taste of his own semen sharp and salty. Barba pushed his fingers deeper, demanding.

Within seconds Sonny relented, his initial resistance crumbling at once. Barba grinned, clearly pleased as he slid his fingers deep into Sonny’s mouth and then out again to trace his lips, which felt swollen and abused. Sonny made a small, embarrassingly needy sound in his throat and sucked Barba’s fingers into his mouth, licking them clean. He watched closely as Barba’s cocky grin faded and he swallowed thickly, eyes glued to Sonny’s mouth. Sonny felt Barba shift infinitesimally against him, dragging his cock over Sonny’s hip very slowly. Sonny groaned around Barba’s fingers, really putting on a show now, letting some saliva dribble down his chin. Barba pulled his fingers out suddenly and grabbed Sonny roughly by the chin, stroking his lower lip with one broad thumb. Barba’s hand seemed impossibly huge, spanning the whole length of Sonny’s jaw, cradling his head firmly.

“You want to get on your knees for me?” Barba said softly and Sonny nodded a bit too quickly, making Barba smirk.

And then Barba was pushing him down, stepping back just enough to give him room. Sonny sunk to his knees easily, legs shaking and Barba didn’t even wait for Sonny to attempt to undo his pants, shoving them down just enough to bring his cock out and God, Sonny was starting to sweat all over again, because this was really happening and he had really never done this before. Barba pet his hair gently, not making any move to push into Sonny’s mouth, apparently waiting on his initiative. Sonny drew a deep breath, steeled himself, and took Barba’s cock in hand. He heard him hiss and thrust just barely, his cock hot and hard in Sonny’s hand. Sonny gave him a few loose strokes and watched as Barba bit his lip, hard.

So, he could do this. He could easily do this, he knew what felt good when he was getting his own dick sucked after all. But still, it was a struggle to bring himself to lick the tip of Barba’s cock, leaking precum. Barba made a rough, almost moan in his throat and Sonny took the whole head of his cock in his mouth. Barba made another sound and fuck, that was hot. So hot that Sonny swallowed more of his cock, pushing as much as he could into his mouth and sucking. 

“Oh, fuck,” he heard Barba curse under his breath. Sonny had the sense that Barba was trying very hard not to thrust into his mouth, but as Sonny bobbed his head briefly he felt Barba rock against him, just enough to brush his cock into the back of his throat. 

Sonny had had enough. He stopped slobbering all over Barba’s cock just long enough to look up and say, “C’mon, fuck me. Fuck my face.”

Barba stared at him in disbelief. Sonny jerked him slowly again and licked his lips.

“Please,” he said without even stuttering, head bent forward.

When Sonny went to mouth his cock again, Barba thrust without warning and Sonny choked as his cock hit the back of his throat. Barba pulled out and Sonny coughed, gagging, but went right back to sucking with just as much zeal. Barba seemed to take that as an encouraging sign and thrust harder, holding his cock longer in Sonny’s throat each time until Sonny was gasping and choking, spit on his chin and tears in his eyes. Barba was panting by this point, holding Sonny still with a tight fistful of hair as he fucked his mouth. 

“Ah – fuck, Sonny –“ Barba gasped and then he was coming, his cock halfway in Sonny’s mouth and Sonny was quick to lean back and take the last few spurts full in the face, moaning desperately.

Barba stumbled slightly, unsteady on his feet and he grabbed the wall for support, cupping the side of Sonny’s face with his other hand. He ran a finger through the mess on Sonny’s cheek and then into his open mouth, dragging a sticky smear of come with it. Sonny licked his hand greedily and Barba kept at it, mesmerized as Sonny licked up all the come from his own face.

 

Barba tipped his head back against his chair’s leather headrest. The sound of his own heavy, labored breathing filled his ears. There was a sticky mess on his stomach he didn’t want to address just yet. He put his clean hand over his eyes as he felt his breathing slow down and return to normal.

It was all meant to be a quick stress reliever. It was late, Barba was alone in his office and he was falling behind, finding it difficult to properly concentrate. He couldn’t say why he’d enjoyed that candy cane so much, a gift from a charity worker on the street in exchange for his donation. But what he really hadn’t been able to shake was the way Detective Carisi had looked at him. Sure, he’d played it up a little, knowing he was clearly getting to him, it was just too easy. He didn’t expect to keep thinking about it, over and over until he was coming hard to a very explicit fantasy about a colleague he’d be expected to see and work with again. It felt vaguely wrong and dirty.

Barba took out his handkerchief and got to work cleaning up the mess he’d made during his “stress relieving” exercise, resisting the urge to put a wet, sticky finger in his mouth and lick it clean.


End file.
